letting him go
by BeautifulDementia
Summary: harry receives a helping hand from the future, but is completely oblivious. HP?. first story, please r
1. Chapter 1

How is this possible?

There is no sense to it! And yet, it makes sense if one truly considers the implications of his actions.

He risked what little he had, traveling through eras to try to right the wrongs that ultimately meant the end of everything good in this world. The end of freedom, the end of light, the end of hope.

He needed to change the future. His future. My future.

And so he took action. He made a drastic decision to disguise himself as my mentor, my hope. And now, I find myself guilty. I believed he was manipulating me to serve his own ends. And I suppose, in a sense, he was. But his goals were my goals, his hopes were my hopes, his despair was a direct result of my failure to do the unthinkable.

And so he put his very being at risk to change the future, so that I could live in a future ruled by light, where freedom and happiness reign, where their savior is not locked away for eternity as a result of his cowardice.

He told me that to save myself, to save everything, I would have to do the one thing I never thought I could do:

Give him up.


	2. Chapter 2

During the Great War against Lord Voldemort in the late years of the 20th century, one icon shone above the rest. That icon was Harry Potter. A young man thrust unwillingly into the midst of the greatest struggle of a generation. From the moment the Dark Lord failed to kill him, the whole of the wizarding world looked to him their savior. That adoration grew exponentially with Voldemort's return. And so witches and wizards felt secure in letting the burden of destroying Voldemort fall onto the shoulders of a 17 year old boy. They would, in due course, realize their dire mistake.

Sure, he had friends fighting with him the whole way, but Harry Potter was still a young man obviously unprepared for the devastation of war. He wasn't ready to fight one of the most powerful wizards of an age on his own. And that is why he lost. He forfeited his own life for that of his friends. And while he was locked away in a damp cell in Lord Voldemort's dungeons, the wizarding world underwent some major changes, none of which benefited anyone.

With Dumbledore dead, Harry Potter broken, and the wizarding world devastated, Voldemort no longer faced any sort of opposition. Seeing Harry in his current state makes me break down in tears, and he won't be getting better any time soon. And I watched all this unfold from the shadows, angry as hell.

Some say what he did was admirable, giving up his freedom so his friends could live. But I disagree. It was cowardly, selfish, and not in the least bit selfless. He sentenced the wizarding world to an existence in darkness, his friends included. He should have let us die! He sentenced us to a fate arguably worse than death. And he's too broken to even notice it.

Okay, I suppose I'm a bit bitter, but I have every right to be!

Harry's friends, those that are still alive, are attempting to stir up rebellion. But all attempts have thus far been utterly futile. So I have decided to take matters into my own hands. I shall travel through time, back to my school days at Hogwarts. But I will not return as a student. Nay, I must be less conspicuous, someone Harry can trust completely. So I shall take a position as Harry's mentor. Yes. I, Draco Malfoy, will transform myself into the likeness of Albus Dumbledore.

I do this in an effort to make Harry see that to achieve a great victory, one must suffer great losses. However, I cannot tell him who I truly am. That would be catastrophic, to say the least. In our days at Hogwarts, Harry still believed I hated him. But that is far from the truth. I simply could not allow myself to get close to him. The risk was far too great. While this choice kept us alive, it was also my greatest mistake. But I digress. There are more pressing matters at hand.

I have already conversed with Dumbledore on the topic of my plan, and he readily agreed that I should take his place while he prepares for Voldemort's return. It will be strange, I expect, to see my 17 year old self, and Harry as well. And it will be disconcerting to see myself tormenting him, heart wrenching to know the far reaching effects. And it will kill me to know I cannot interfere.

And now, I must conclude this narrative for now. It is time to begin my journey.

A/N so? How was it? Should I keep going? Or does it suck terribly? Tell me!


End file.
